Et je continue, malgré tout
by Anemosys
Summary: *chapitre unique* Quelqu'un souffre en silence...Quelqu'un dont on n'entend que très rarement parler...


Note de l'auteur : Hé non, pour une fois ça ne va pas être Harry…J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait très peu de fics sur Neville, alors j'ai juste fait une mini fic, comme ça pour voir…

Il préférable de lire cette fic avec une musique assez triste en arrière fond, mais c'est au choix…lol

Et pour mes autres fics, ne vous inquiétez pas, je les continues, même si je mets trèèèès longtemps, je sais…J'essaie de fare de mon mieux, mais parfois on n'est vraiment pas inspiré du tout…lol

Comme c'est une fic à chapitre unique, je ferai un chapitre spécialement pour remercier les reviewers.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

**************************************************************************

Le courage a plusieurs formes. On peut dire qu'une personne est courageuse car elle sait affronter sa peur ou bien parce qu'elle ose prendre des risques. Mais le courage peut aussi simplement être la volonté de continuer à vivre malgré la peur et la souffrance…

*****

Chaque nuit, en regardant le firmament,

Je pense à vous, 

En me disant que quelque part dans les étoiles,

Mon destin est peut-être tracé,

Est-ce pour cela que c'est arrivé ?

Mais je pose toujours la même question,

Pourquoi…

Me demandant comment la vie aurait été avec vous,

Une vie normale, sans peine, sans honte,

Sans ressentir de jalousie envers les autres…

Je ne compte plus les fois

Où je souhaite que tout cela ne soit pas survenu,

Où j'aurai voulu  avoir la chance de vous connaître,

Où je m'enferme dans mes rêves,

Parce que c'est tellement injuste…

Et pendant que tout le monde dort dans les bras de Morphée,

Mon songe à moi ne reflète que mon désir,

C'est vous que je vois…

J'essaye de mémoriser tout les détails…

La forme de vos visages, la couleur, les angles,

Votre parfum, votre démarche, votre voix, votre sourire…

Comme si je prenais une photo pour garder l'image de mes parents

Gravée à tout jamais dans mon cœur…

Mon seul souhait est de m'en souvenir à mon réveil,

Pour garder au moins une pensée de vous,

Même si elle n'est qu'illusion,

Chimère et égarement,

Elle me procure un bien,

Que moi seul connaît…

Lorsque je parviens enfin à vous toucher,

A peine vous ai-je effleuré,

C'est comme si vous vous filez entre mes doigts…

Alors je retire ma main,

Aussi brusquement que si j'avais violé un interdit…

Votre image s'efface,

Emportée dans un monde que je ne peux atteindre…

Pourquoi m'abandonnez-vous ?!

Pourquoi partez-vous ?!

Ne me laissez pas tout seul…

-Qui es-tu ? dit alors la voix de mon père.

_Qui es-tu…_La voix résonne à mes oreilles, elle me serre le cœur…

Mes yeux picotent, mais je refoule mes larmes…

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est transpercé de part et d'autres

De multiples fines lames tranchantes…

J'ai envie de crier, j'ai envie de hurler :

Mais je suis votre fils !

_Votre fils_…

Comprendraient-ils ? Non.

Donc, je reste assis là,

Le cœur lourd et le cerveau embrumé,

La solitude me pénètre,

Seule cette émotion parcourt mes veines…

C'est alors que je n'entends qu'une chose :

_Doloris._

Doloris…Ce mot cause de tout le mal qui est arrivé… Ce mot est répété cent fois, il vrille à mes tympans… 

Je me bouche les oreilles, mais le son continue encore plus fort,

Je sens que ma tête va finir par éclater…

Arrêtez…Arrêtez !! 

Qu'ai-je donc fais de si mal pour mériter cela ?!

Qu'ai je donc fais…

Je ne comprends pas cette injustice…

Je sais qu'au yeux de tout le monde,

Je ne suis que le pauvre garçon étourdi,

Maladroit, timide, mauvais en classe…

Je sais que je ne serai jamais comme Harry,

Fort et courageux,

Ni comme Hermione,

Brave et intelligente,

Ni comme Ron,

Intrépide et loyal…

Je suis simplement moi,

Et cela me suffit

Parce que la seule chose que je voudrais,

C'est ce qui m'a été refusé

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance…

Se faire serrer dans les bras d'un amour maternel

Ou bien la présence d'un père à ses côtés

Et non le regard rempli de pitié des autres,

Et vos propres parents qui ne vous reconnaissent pas…

Mais je sais aussi que j'ai des amis sur qui compter…

Alors je continue à vivre,

Et je continue, attendant le jour prochain

Où mon rêve deviendra réalité…

***************************************************************************

Au début, j'avais même pas prévu de la mettre sur le net, tellement que je trouvait ça nul…M'enfin, j'ai essayé de changer de style pour voir un peu, mais ça n'a pas vraiment réussi…Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! lol

Vous trouvez ça comment ?

Reviews, please !

p-s : Je vais peut-être faire des changements sur cette fics plus tard, on verra…


End file.
